


Let this pass you by

by milkywaywide



Series: In media res [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: She feels light, so very light.





	Let this pass you by

Natasha always wondered how she’d die, if she’d get that movie of her life and what she’d see, if it’d be all regrets and memories of the horrible things she’s done. Well, she did know that she wouldn’t die of the so called “natural causes”. A not-so-lovely way to go for someone who lead a not-so-lovely life.

But now, falling down a cliff, somewhere both in the past and in outer space, she feels light, so very light, and there’s nothing in her head other than an enormous, all-encompassing, feeling of freedom.

She knows then that everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So very cliché, I know!! Title is from I Just Sighed. I Just Sighed, Just So You Know from Los Campesinos (same as Clint’s; not a coincidence…….). Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
